


Summer Daze

by Cosmic_Avenger



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, First Day of Summer, I'm Sorry, Jay has ADHD, Kai is tol and Jay is gay, M/M, Mountain Dew, Slushies, Trans Jay, Trans Male Character, actual use of the phrase "gay mode: activated", i wrote this because the slushie machine at my fave store was broken and i'm salty, lmao i lied no i'm not, mOUNTAIN DEW SLUSHIES!!, plasmashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Avenger/pseuds/Cosmic_Avenger
Summary: "The eternal disappointment of a busted slushie machine is not permitted in this store." - Jay, 2017





	Summer Daze

            “Oh, my god. No. This isn’t happening. My luck can’t be that bad.” The guy talking to himself in front of the slushie machines was weird, yeah. Not as weird as the snail racers who lived off taquitos or the person who claimed to be abducted by aliens from the fifth dimension, but still pretty weird. Naturally, Jay took an interest in him.

            Shoving his Tangle in his hoodie pocket and putting the _‘Sorry, Register Closed’_ sign in front of the card reader, he approached the guy. The brunette looked about Jay’s age, he was half a foot taller, and- _damn._ His eyes were an intense shade of amber, almost lit from within. _Gay mode: activated._ “Hey, is there anything you need help with?”

            “Yeah, actually.” The guy smirked. “Did my waxing poetic about Lady Luck’s curses give it away?” He paused. “I’m Kai, by the way.”

            “Jay, he/him, pleasure to meet you. What’s wrong?”

            “Um, I go by he/him too.” He ran his fingers through his hair, looking agitated. “Alright,” Kai began. “so, I babysit a kid, Lloyd, since his mom is constantly busy. And he loves Mountain Dew slushies, so I was gonna surprise him with one, first day of summer and all that jazz.”

            “The machine’s down, isn’t it?” the ginger asked with a knowing smile.

            Kai sighed, clearly disappointed. “Yep.”

            “Ah, that’s an easy fix.” Jay tapped the blinking light that read _‘Machine Down When Lit’_ , still grinning. He had dimples, Kai noted. Cute. “See that? It’s flashing because there’s not enough syrup in it. I’ll be right back.”

* * *

 

            Kai stood tapping his fingers on the counter as Jay rang up his items, two hot dogs, an extra-large cherry slushie, a large Mountain Dew slushie, and a family-sized bag of nacho cheese Doritos. “You saved my life.”

            “It’s nothing.” Jay smiled. “Have a good day, alright?”

            “I will. You too.”

            On his way out of the store, Kai noticed something scrawled on his cup in a curling script. A phone number, followed by _‘Call me? – Jay.’_  and a smiley face. Lloyd was going to pester him endlessly for that. Worth it. This summer would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @cosmicxavenger


End file.
